


Lazy Sunday

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10027 - Freeform, 6927, Almost (but not quite) sex, Food Sharing, M/M, Mentions of turf wars, mentions of Mukuro being a con-artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Mukuro spends his weekends with Tsuna but, on this particular lazy Sunday, Byakuran interrupts. Or, the one with teenage jelousy and hormone induced make outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Age:** Tsuna is 16; Byakuran  & Mukuro are roughly 17; Fuuta is nearly 10; For the sake of this story Lambo & I-Pin are 6. 

"Wake up, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked as he sat at the edge of Tsuna's bed, his fingers ghosting over Tsuna's sun-kissed jaw. 

It was in these rare occasions where he was able to simply enjoy Tsuna's presence (with no interruption) that caused Mukuro to appreciate the weekend. Ever since he was old enough to do so, he would rise early on Sunday morning for the sole purpose of catching the train to Namimori. He would easily make his way to the Sawada household where Nana would greet him and implore that he go wake up her darling Tsu-Tsu for breakfast. And Mukuro would delightedly take on the task. 

Over the years, he'd come to love such a peaceful moment, a moment that was furthered by the sight of the ever pure sleeping face of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mukuro was no saint, this he knew with absolutely certainty, but Tsuna… Tsuna was one of the few beams of light left at the end of his dark tunnel and that was something he didn't mind at all. 

Allowing his fingers to tangle in milk chocolate locks, Mukuro leaned forward, his mouth pressed near Tsuna's ear. "Tsunayoshi, if you don't wake up I will devour you in your sleep." And he wasn't entirely fabricating. 

Mukuro leaned away with great restraint and watched as Tsuna's eyes slowly opened, those orange tinged irises entrapping him in their depths. Tsuna stretched, audible pops resounding throughout the room as he did so. Mukuro couldn't bring himself to look away -heterochromatic corneas followed slender curves, the dips and contours of that cream colored chest, all the way down to the brunet's naval where a light trail of hair just barely led his eyes to a prize hidden beneath the thin fabric of Tsuna's boxers. 

Tsuna was gorgeous, simply gorgeous, but this was something that Mukuro had known from the very beginning. 

He just wasn't aware of how daunting such a thing would be in the future. 

It was hard to keep the dark thoughts at bay when temptation stirred -the thoughts that urged him to see just how beautiful Tsuna would be if he took him, consumed his body in a way that Mukuro knew no other before him had. That urge was becoming harder and harder to quash as the days stretched on. 

As if to mock him, Tsuna's sleep laden eyes turned towards him. "Mornin' Mukuro." He mumbled, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he sat up. 

Mukuro leaned forward again, his lips briefly touching Tsuna's before he pulled away, delighted to see those gorgeous alabaster cheeks tinged pink. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi. Mama wants us to come eat breakfast before the little ones leave us nothing." 

Tsuna nodded and stood up before he became fully aware of his state of undress and dived back under his cover. "Ah… I need to get dressed so I'll- er- meet you downstairs." 

"Kufufufu… Are you sure you need me to go? I could help dress-" Before Mukuro could finish his sentence a textbook came flying at his head, one that he easily dodged as he made his way to the door. 

"Get out you pervert." 

Mukuro smirked as he slipped out the door. It was funny how Tsuna could tell when he was being verbally lecherous, however, his lecherous actions went right over the boy's head. And Mukuro would prefer it if things remained that way. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


It was well after breakfast as Mukuro lay comfortable on the floor beneath Tsuna who was sprawled over the couch. They were watching a movie that Mukuro would have preferred not to see at all: He's Just Not That into You. Nana had suggested it and he did not wish to hurt her feelings by refusing. Then again, he'd assumed that she'd be joining them but no, he had Tsuna all to himself. 

No mama -she had taken the children to the park to play and eat lunch- they wouldn't be returning until well into the afternoon.  


No papa -he wouldn't be home until the end of the month. 

Best of all, no Dino. Tsuna's ever overprotective older brother… well, he was stuck at his university doing some research project or another. 

Ah, well... better yet, Tsuna's lapdogs weren't due to come barging in until the evening. Tsuna had explained something about Hayato and Takeshi but Mukuro had paid that line of conversation little attention on account that Tsuna was completely at his mercy for the afternoon. 

It'd been awhile since the last time he'd had Tsuna all to himself and he would not let the moment go to waste.  


As the movie wound to an end Tsuna sat up from the couch and slid onto the floor beside Mukuro and right away Mukuro could tell that the boy had a question. One that embarrassed him no less if Tsuna's curious russet eyes and red stained cheeks were an indication of such. Mukuro loved nothing more than a naïve question from Tsuna. 

With a tilt of his head, Mukuro stared at Tsuna, a light smirk gracing his face. "What's the matter, Tsunayoshi?" 

The crimson on those round cheeks deepened as Tsuna rubbed his neck sheepishly and averted his eyes. "Um… this may be a dumb question but, what was your longest lasting relationship?" 

It was a peculiar question indeed but Mukuro could not wait to see where it led them. He took the time to consider that particular question, his mind combing through the various relationships he'd had over the years. 

He and Chrome had been together all of their lives (from womb to present) but what twins weren't always together? Their bond was an unbreakable one that he could not foresee ending. He trusted no one as he trusted her and he would part the sea itself if his darling sister so requested it. But what they had was simply a love shared between siblings and their relationship was a platonic one. 

But he highly doubted that Tsuna was asking about that sort of relationship. 

Perhaps the ties he held to MM, Ken, Chikusa, and Fran... They were dear friends of both he and Chrome. Friends that had bared the hardships of life with them when they escaped the orphanage long ago. And they were friends that were allowed to reap in the benefits of Mukuro and Chrome's inheritance due to their loyal companionship during such hard times. As the years had passed, Mukuro had also formed physical bonds with the four, bonds that connected their bodies in a bestial, carnal, dance that was as dark as it was pure. He loved them in the sense that they were a part of his family, nothing more, nothing less. 

Still, he doubted that that was the type of relationship his Tsuna wanted to know about. 

Surely the boy didn't care to hear of all the whims he'd fancied with various people from his high school. And the menial relationships he entertained with some of Japan's most gorgeous elite... those meant nothing. Were nothing more to him than a good fuck or a stepping stone in the grand scheme of his networking ideations. 

In fact, the only meaningful relationship that he could think of separate from the one he shared with his family was the one he shared with Tsuna. 

He'd been oddly attached to one Tsunayoshi Sawada since the very day he met the boy inside of that ornery playground tunnel over a decade ago. They'd formed a bond that words could rarely ever do justice to. He knew Tsuna nearly as well as he knew himself and that in itself was a feat considering that he had never taken the time to know the inner workings of anyone else (aside from those he deemed family). His socialite targets not included- that was business. 

And Mukuro was positive that Tsuna knew him just as well. 

Over the years, they'd done so much together… nearly too much, and Mukuro could not bring himself to step out of Tsuna's life, even though he knew it would be in Tsuna's best interest if he did so. He'd tried once long ago -to abandon Tsuna and spare him before their bond grew any further. To say that Tsuna hadn't liked that would be an overwhelming understatement. The beating he'd gotten for his "thoughtless" actions… well… it made Tsuna all the more enticing in Mukuro's eyes. Examining their relationship was enough proof that he certainly _loved_ Tsuna... but attempting to classify such a foreign feeling of love would be an issue. A very bothersome issue. Nevertheless, he had an answer for his clumsy friend, one that he was comfortable settling on at the moment. 

"A little over a decade, assuming you're not talking about familial relations." 

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at Mukuro in astonishment. "How come I've never met her? Or have I?" Tsuna grinned as he attempted to think of all of the girls he'd heard Mukuro mention over the years and which of them could've possibly captured Mukuro's attention. "You dog! Who is it?" 

Mukuro laughed (noted the way the sound caused Tsuna to shiver) before he said, easily, "I'm referring to you, Tsunayoshi. You are the only person outside of my family that I've spent a great deal of _meaningful_ time with." 

"Me?" Tsuna's eyes were big and bright. Clear and open. Alluring. 

Mukuro cupped Tsuna's cheek, his mismatched eyes boring into hazel. "You say that as if this is a surprise." His forehead touched Tsuna's as he drew the boy closer. "You are, after all, my first and only friend." Mukuro's lips pressed to Tsuna's in a light, sweet, kiss that sent a spark of fire down his spine. It was so chaste and yet, all too electrifying. Never had such a simple kiss garnered so much _feeling._ When he pulled away, he was not surprised to see a dazed expression on Tsuna's gorgeous face. "So yes, you, Tsunayoshi." 

Tsuna slowly came back to the world, his face flushed and his bright eyes regarding Mukuro as a small, dazzling smile pulled at soft lips. "Ah- well… I'm glad that we're friends Mukuro." 

Mukuro didn't understand why but those words made his heart constrict painfully. " _Friends_ "… It was in that precise moment that he decided that he wanted to be far more than Tsuna's "friend". "I agree but-" 

"TSU-TSU!" 

Both heads turned in the direction of the entry way. Mukuro watched as Tsuna clumsily stood on his feet, apologetic smile lighting his face. "It's Byakuran. I'll go let him in and- um- er-" Tsuna cringed and Mukuro quickly fixed his face. 

"Go ahead. I tend to forget that there are others who preoccupy your time." 

Tsuna nodded and made his way to his front door and Mukuro watched him retreat. 

There were very few who were a threat to his overall relationship with Tsuna, fewer that he chose to acknowledge. Byakuran was one of those select few. He did not like that boy, not for the life of himself, and he could only hope that Byakuran grew tired of Tsuna as he was easily prone to growing tired of those around him. If he were lucky, Tsuna would eventually see the snowflake for what he was: a snake. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


"Tsu-Tsu!" Byakuran pulled Tsuna into his arms and kissed the boy square on the mouth. 

Tsuna smiled and hugged him back, long used to such behavior. "Hi, Byakuran." 

"It's so lovely out today and I attempted to drag Sho here with me but he and _Spanner_ are working on something for an upcoming contest of sorts…" Byakuran followed behind Tsuna as they headed to the living room. "He sends his…" The words died on the tip of his tongue as his lilac eyes met a mismatched pair. "Mukuro." 

"Byakuran." 

Tsuna could immediately feel it as palpable tension flooded into the room. He sighed as he went back over to sit on the couch. It was moments like these when he wished for his godfather's overbearing presence. Everyone always behaved when Reborn was around. Everyone. 

"What brings you here, pineapple?" 

"Perhaps the same thing that has blown you in, snowflake." 

To the unknowing ear, that particular exchange would sound rather endearing, however, Tsuna was privy to the fact that such an exchange was everything _but_ endearing _._ "I'm gonna go make us some lunch." Tsuna noted that his words fell on deaf ears. Byakuran and Mukuro were far too busy glaring at one another to pay any mind to him. With a sigh, he turned and walked into the kitchen wishing that those two could get along just long enough for him to finish making… something. 

Meanwhile, Mukuro and Byakuran continued to glower at one another, the tension growing thicker by the minute. 

Years ago, they were both rather surprised when Tsuna introduced them to each other. 

They knew one another very well and it was hate at first sight. Both were a part of differing and rather _rough_ groups and they'd fought against each other to gain privilege to a particular territory at one point or another. Of course, there was still dispute over those particular matters and the loathing each felt for the other was only further fueled on. 

And neither of them could figure out how it was Tsuna came to befriend the other. 

Were Tsuna privy to the turf wars and the minute gangs that had sprung up during junior high, perhaps he wouldn't be friends with either of them. But that was to ponder upon at a later date. 

Byakuran's violet gaze was hard despite the large smile that sat upon his face. "Wouldn't you prefer to be with that ragtag bunch of hooligans you call friends, Mukuro?" Translation: Why the fuck are you here? 

Mukuro smirked. "But to spend an entire afternoon with Tsunayoshi is an opportunity I would never let slip through my fingers. Nevertheless, I could ask you the same. Why are you here?" 

Before Byakuran could answer, Tsuna walked into the room bearing a large tray of sodas, sandwiches, fruit, and chips. He smiled as he glanced between the two boys seated at the opposite ends of his couch and he hoped that they could set aside their differences just long enough to get through lunch. Or was that too much to hope for? 

Well... "I come bearing food." Tsuna placed the tray on the living room table. "I have turkey, tomato, and cheese on rye bread for Byakuran." Because he knew that Byakuran was rather adverse to eating pork. "And I have the works for Mukuro." Which was a little bit of everything jammed between two pieces of white bread. He supposed it didn't really matter because he and Mukuro would be sharing such a massive sandwich. 

"Such a little house wife you are, Tsu-Tsu. Thank you." Byakuran cooed and kissed Tsuna's cheek before picking up half of his sandwich. "There are only two sandwiches here, are you not feeding the pineapple." 

At that Mukuro smirked and picked up half of his sandwich. "We tend to share our food, Tsunayoshi and I." In this moment, Mukuro felt his power return tenfold. He would show Byakuran just how close he and Tsuna were and Mukuro was going to enjoy every second of it. 

"Yeah. I don't eat much and he eats a lot so it works out for the best." Tsuna absently bit from the sandwich as Mukuro fed it to him. 

Byakuran hid his frown of displeasure as he ate a chip. "Perhaps next time you and I can share seeing as he eats as much as he does." 

"I'm going to decline on Tsunayoshi's behalf. He's far too nice to say so himself but he will share food with no one aside from myself. It makes him uncomfortable." 

Tsuna flushed a furious shade of scarlet as a frown marred his gorgeous face. "Mukuro!" Though Tsuna knew it was the truth, Mukuro didn't have to say it like that. 

"I see… I'm not worthy of sharing your food, Tsu-Tsu." Byakuran glanced at his sandwich before he sat it down on the plate. "Well, this has been a delightful visit but I think it'd be best if I left. I was interrupting as it is…" Byakuran stood and turned to leave without giving Tsuna his customary goodbye kiss. 

Mukuro smiled smugly because he was the one to have the last laugh. Though it pained him to hurt Tsuna, it was a necessity at the moment. 

As for Tsuna, he watched in disbelief as Byakuran disappeared around the corner and into the hallway. He frowned and glared at Mukuro. "Look what you've done now." Tsuna stood. He couldn't- wouldn't let one of his dearest friends leave his home like that -like- upset! When Mukuro grabbed his wrist to stop him, Tsuna shook it off. "No, you stay here and think about what you just did." With that, Tsuna quickly rushed into the hall to find Byakuran reaching for the door knob. "Wait!" 

Byakuran paused at the sound of Tsuna's voice. The sound of victory. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't go. I just have this thing about food and I promised Mukuro when we were younger that he and Chrome were the only ones that I'd share my food with and I…" Tsuna took a deep breath as he stood in front of Byakuran with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." 

A slow smirk crept onto Byakuran's face as he stared down at the petite boy. "You're always forgiven, Tsu-Tsu." Byakuran ran his fingers through Tsuna thick chestnut colored locks. "But really, I do have to go. I only stopped over to see your face since I was already passing by." And really, he couldn't tolerate being in the same room with Mukuro for longer than absolutely necessary. 

Mukuro… infuriated him beyond his capabilities of self-control and were they anywhere else such a thing would've been dealt with. But they weren't anywhere else. The Sawada home was neutral territory and, being that he had arrived second, it was he who had to leave first. And Tsuna didn't have to know any of that. No, Byakuran would allow Tsuna to believe that he was leaving on account of his _feelings_ being hurt. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a thing. Jealous? Perhaps a bit. Hurt? Not at all. He was able to lay claim to a piece of Tsuna that no one else could touch and that was enough for now. 

"Couldn't you stay a bit longer?" Tsuna's big russet eyes stared at Byakuran pleadingly. 

Tsuna was far too much of a temptress -an oblivious temptress, but a temptress nonetheless, and Byakuran could barely restrain himself. "I can't but," Byakuran backed Tsuna into the wall placing a hand on either side of his head. "You've reminded me that I didn't properly see you off." 

Byakuran craned his neck to leave a playful trail of butterfly kisses along the left side of Tsuna's throat, jaw, chin, before (finally) pressing his lips to Tsuna's. He couldn't stop himself from tasting -from leisurely dragging his tongue across a plump bottom lip and there was genuine surprise when Tsuna gasped, that mouth opening slightly. Byakuran took the rare opportunity to delve in and explore previously unbidden ground. He relished in the moan that greeted his ears as he sampled and plundered and savored. Tsuna tasted of Pepsi and a sandwich but amongst all of that was the taste of Tsuna himself and it was incredible. 

Tsuna gripped the front of Byakuran's shirt as he allowed his mouth to be dominated. There was something about kissing that rendered him breathless. Made him lightheaded. There was also the nagging at the back of his mind that encouraged him to submit and allow himself to be swallowed whole but he tended to ignore that. Ignore the urge to let things move beyond hungry mouths and grabby hands. 

But, as always, it ended all too soon. 

When they pulled apart, Byakuran smiled and kissed Tsuna's button nose. Had he known that such advances would be taken in stride by Tsuna, he would have pinned him to a wall long ago. Well… he would remember for the future. "I'll see you on another day, Tsu-Tsu." And with that, he left the Sawada household leaving a softly panting Tsuna in his wake. 

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

Now he would have to deal with Mukuro. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


Dual colored eyes stared dubiously at Tsuna as the boy sat at the complete opposite end of the couch. Honestly, he couldn't believe that Byakuran was gone and still he'd managed to screw him over. No… Mukuro could indeed believe that. But this was nothing that He couldn't handle. Yes, there were times when Tsuna proved to be unpredictable but this certainly wasn't one of them. 

"Tsunayoshi, you can't be mad at me the entire time I'm here." 

Tsuna scowled and glanced from beneath thick lashes. "I can try." It sounded childish but he didn't believe that Mukuro deserved anything more. 

"Can you blame me for being envious? I'm only able to see you every so often and to have him encroach upon that time…" Never would Mukuro admit such a thing to anyone other than Tsuna. And it was apparent that such an admission would work in his favor. 

Tsuna looked awed by that bit of information. "Well… just- next time try to be nicer. He's not a bad guy and I think you and Byakuran would get along if you just tried." In Tsuna's opinion, the two were a lot more alike than they gave each other credit for. He didn't understand how they couldn't see it. 

"I'll see what I can do." It would be a cold day in hell before Mukuro would go out of his way to be courteous to Byakuran. A good guy...? If only Tsuna knew. Then again, the same could be said for himself... "Now come here. I don't believe we've finished eating." 

Tsuna sighed and reluctantly reseated himself beside Mukuro. He was still kind of hungry and since Mukuro had somewhat complied with his request, there was no need to keep up the pretense of being angry. With that in mind, Tsuna picked up a strawberry and was fully prepared to push the entire thing into his mouth, however, the hand wrapped loosely around his wrist stopped him. "What?" 

"Allow me." Mukuro leaned forward, his lips moving over the supple berry as the tip of his tongue teased Tsuna's fingers before the fruit was lost in his mouth. 

A frown marred Tsuna's face. "I really wanted to eat that…" 

"You can." Mukuro smirked as he pulled Tsuna forward, their lips easily connecting under his expertise. 

He wasn't surprised when Tsuna's mouth opened expectantly, almost like a bird waiting to be fed by its mother. But Mukuro was not Tsuna's mother. 

He pushed a piece of the fruit into Tsuna's pliant mouth, allowing the boy a moment to swallow before he began to feast on Tsuna -the perfect entree. Mukuro took his time outlining and memorizing every dip and groove of Tsuna's warm mouth in between eagerly inhaling every meek mewl Tsuna gifted him with. After thoroughly indulging himself, Mukuro backed away to allow the boy some air. He watched with rapt attention as Tsuna clutched to his shoulders in a daze, amber irises half lidded and mouth parted in invitation. He coaxed Tsuna into straddling his lap and once that was accomplished, he nipped at rosy lips. Deft fingers plucked another piece of fruit from the bowl nearby and Mukuro slowly pushed it into Tsuna's mouth. As Tsuna partook in the fruit, Mukuro partook in him. He tilted Tsuna's head and descended upon a flawless neck that needed to be marked. Branded. 

And by him… 

Mukuro intended to lay some claim to Tsuna. 

He bit down just as Tsuna swallowed and paused as Tsuna groaned and buried one hand in indigo tresses, urging Mukuro onward. Mukuro wasted no time in complying. He nursed the wound tenderly with his tongue, lapping at salty flesh and relishing in a taste that was unique to Tsuna alone. Mukuro held tight to a slim waist as his mouth created an intricate pattern of nips and licks all the way down to Tsuna's shoulder, which in turn drew out a needy keening sound from the wanton young man seated firmly in his lap. 

It was all a sweet sort of torture where Mukuro was concerned. He ached painfully between his thighs and yet he was the one doing all of the pleasuring… it was a mind boggling experience. And he craved so much more. He was tempted to push things further, to consume Tsuna in a manner that would solidify the meaning of the angry red marks trailing from beneath the chin to collar. 

Then again, who was to say that he couldn't? 

Tsuna certainly wasn't denying him and no one was present at the moment…  


Partially opened ember eyes glanced downward. "Mukuro…" Tsuna was swept away by the pleasure and confused as to why it'd momentarily stopped. All rationale was long gone by this point and he could think of nothing aside from a hot mouth, a desire infused heterochromatic gaze, and skilled hands. "Mukuro…" He murmured as he shifted forward and bit back a gasp- the friction of his movement reminding him of what he dearly wanted. 

To hear his name uttered so sinfully ignited Mukuro's blood and shook the latent predator within. That light joining of their hips only further spurred on the notion that it was high time Mukuro crossed the line between playful teasing and fulfillment of his straining desires. 

Oh yes… He was going to have Tsuna and he would enjoy every minute of it. 

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET LAMBO IN!" 

At least, he'd intended to. Mukuro cursed himself, Lambo, and the universe to hell as the moment was shattered and Tsuna was reminded of where he was and what they were doing. 

"Just wait a second, I told you I have a key too!" 

"Hurry Fuuta… Lambo knows that Pineapple is in there." 

Tsuna quickly moved from Mukuro's lap, eyes wide as he glanced around the room. Everything seemed fine until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. And he looked thoroughly ravished. "Damn it…" 

Mukuro was still cursing the world when Tsuna pulled him to stand from the couch commanding that he fix himself up as well. He did as he was told and belatedly took in Tsuna's appearance. He was rather proud of himself. Blossoming along cream colored flesh were scarlet hued bruises- bruises made by him. The urge to greedily devour Tsuna came back tenfold. 

"Go help Mama with the rest of the bags, Lambo." 

And it diminished just as easily with the reminder that their fun would be staved off until another day. 

Tsuna quickly fixed his shirt and groaned when he noted the marks on his neck. There was nothing that he could do about those… he glared at Mukuro who in turn smirked at him. "Did you really have to make them so visible?" He could already foresee the impending interrogations, questions, and talks upon people noticing the bite marks littering his neck. 

"What other way is there?" Mukuro wouldn't feel satisfied with anything less. 

Before Tsuna could retort, he was tackled around the waist by a hyper Lambo and Ipin. "WE'RE HOME!" 

"Tsu-Tsu!" Fuuta smiled as he walked into the living room and spotted his elder brother. He briefly shot Mukuro a glare before joining the group hug. "We missed you!" And he'd failed in his duty to protect his big brother from the clutches of such a heathenish lecher like Mukuro. 

No matter. They were home now and Mukuro didn't stand a chance. No one could get close to Tsuna when his little siblings were around. 

This was something that Mukuro knew very well. But it didn't matter because Tsuna's siblings couldn't and wouldn't always be around to put a halt to his plans. There would most definitely be another time for him to indulge in the rare treat that was Tsuna. Having a taste just wouldn't suffice and with every sample, he drew a bit closer to enjoying the entire meal. 

"Did you boys enjoy yourselves?" Nana walked into the room and handed her grocery bag to Tsuna who easily took it. 

"Indeed we did." 

Nana giggled when her son flushed before disappearing into the kitchen. "I'm glad." Oh youth… Her Tsuna was a lucky boy to have such a handsome group of friends who seemed to thoroughly enjoy his company. 

If only she knew to what extent that was true. 

  


* * *

****

**TBC**

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and, if you dug it, don't hesitate to drop a line or hit that kudos button!


End file.
